1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a threaded post structure and an assembling structure having the same. In particular, the disclosure relates to a threaded post structure in which the length is adjustable and an assembling structure having the threaded post structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with advancement of technologies, variety of electronic devices such as smart phones, notebook computers, tablet PC and the like, become more and more popular and have made progress to meet requirements for easy operation, powerful functionality, and embellished exterior design for providing users much more choices.
In general, the electronic devices may be assembled by using threaded posts, and threaded posts with variety lengths are commonly used in assembling of the housing and each component of the electronic devices. Therefore, in the manufacturing and assembling process of the electronic device, it is confusing because there are numerous types of threaded posts, and it may cause placing the threaded posts in wrong positions and the assembling quality may be affected. In addition, the various types of threaded posts having different lengths are difficult to be fabricated in mass production due to the different dimensions, and it may increase the manufacturing cost of the electronic devices.